Bleib bei mir
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot / Ereri - Livaï laisse finalement la perte de ses compagnons l'affecter. Un soir où il est ivre, Eren le découvre assis au milieu de débris, en larmes, et décide de le calmer. C'est une brèche qui s'ouvre alors, lui permettant l'accès direct aux émotions mises à nues du Caporal. (Romance sous-entendue mais pas de lemon !)


Livaï ne buvait jamais. Et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était en moindre quantité, raisonnablement, tout comme l'adulte responsable qu'il se trouvait être. Mais cette nuit, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la quiétude habituelle qui l'amenait jusqu'à Morphée. Il se sentait piégé, ridiculement, dans cette enveloppe charnelle et cette âme rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il était l'esclave de ses pensées le fantôme de la personne qu'il avait été. Cette nuit, ils étaient revenus le hanter. Lentement, doucement, c'était presque délicieux – mais le sang épais qui coulait le long de leur visage lui donnait la nausée. Ils étaient tous là. Assis devant Livaï, l'observant avec des yeux inexpressifs. Sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il y avait Petra, la jolie Petra, qui d'habitude souriante, se contentait de le regarder comme un cadavre regarde un vivant. Il y avait Erd, le brave Erd, qui, un peu à l'écart, avait perdu de sa joie. Auruo, l'éternel râleur au grand cœur, les yeux tristement baissés vers le sol – et cette vision lui arrachait le cœur. Gunther, le fidèle et amical Gunther. Le visage pâle, il ouvrait de grands yeux en direction de son caporal. Comme si quelque chose l'effrayait. L'équipe d'Opération Spéciale au grand complet, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été si vide. Si… dénuée de sens, de vie.

Livaï déglutit et but une gorgée d'alcool – encore une fois. Il s'apprêtait à la reposer mais jugea qu'il avait encore soif alors il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il secoua la bouteille, dans l'espoir immonde qu'il en reste un peu, mais constatant qu'elle était vide, la jeta contre le sol. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, éclaboussant la pierre de débris tranchants.

Quelque chose de désagréable s'imposa en lui. D'inconnu, d'étrange. Il grimaça et, sans trop s'en rendre compte, des larmes dangereuses vinrent se pointer au bord de ses yeux fatigués. L'une d'elle coula, et il sut. Il sut ce qui l'habitait, le dévorait, le rongeait péniblement. C'était la honte. Celle, impardonnable, d'avoir jeté ses compagnons dans la gueule du loup, celle d'avoir cru l'espace d'un instant que la survie était possible, et pire, de les avoir laissé croire la même chose. Lui qui avait toujours mis une distance raisonnable entre ses compagnons et lui, entre la raison et l'espoir, entre la réalité et l'envie. Il avait toujours écarté les deux extrêmes pour éviter les dégâts et, souvent, ça marchait. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Il grimaça une fois de plus, laissant deux, trois larmes suivre le mouvement. Bientôt, son visage se retrouva inondé, mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. C'est à peine si on l'entendait respirer.

« C'est ma faute », soupira-t-il alors finalement, la voix pleine d'une douleur indescriptible.

Brute.

Quelqu'un sembla ouvrir la porte mais Livaï ne distinguait plus rien. Sa vue était déjà trouble, suite à l'énorme quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée pour oublier. (Cruelle déception : c'était pire encore.) Mais les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues avec fureur ne faisaient que flouter davantage si bien qu'il distingua vaguement une silhouette et, ailleurs, ne prit pas conscience de la situation. Il se croyait seul. Il aurait pu voir une foule, en face de lui, qu'il se serait toujours cru seul. C'était la dernière image imprimée sous ses paupières, alors, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Stupide ! Livaï souffla péniblement, retenant in extremis une plainte qui aurait sûrement écorché sa gorge au passage. La personne qui s'était engouffrée dans le sombre repaire du caporal parut figée, d'abord effrayée par le spectacle qui lui était offert, puis sûrement mal à l'aise. Elle s'avança, hésitante. Et lorsque Livaï rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut les formes étourdissantes. Eren.

C'était Eren.

Logiquement, il aurait réagi. Il aurait grogné, lui aurait aboyé de s'en aller, de lui foutre la paix, de ficher le camp au pas de course. De disparaître de sa vue et de fermer sa grande gueule une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. En avait-il même l'envie ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait plus. Il flottait, cependant douloureusement accroché à la terre ferme, et se voyait sans cesse déchiré entre deux opposés. Alors, faible, il continua son triste manège en fermant brutalement les yeux. D'autres larmes coulèrent. Rapides, brûlantes de colère. _Honteuses._

« Caporal ? » sembla-t-il entendre, de très loin.

Il voulut répondre. Mais il n'y parvint pas, comme si ses lèvres refusaient de s'activer, comme si sa langue, lourde et pâteuse, restait collée dans sa bouche. Dans sa tête, il hurlait : mais de dehors, il transpirait le silence. Un silence pathétique et pénible à voir. Pourtant, quelquefois, on pouvait entendre un léger bruit – une plainte, indistincte, s'élever comme une mélodie lointaine. C'était Livaï, le cœur au bord des yeux, qui laissait sa colère s'échapper en gémissements lancinants.

Eren s'était approché, il s'était accroupi devant son supérieur qui, assis par terre dans cette pièce froide, avait abandonné toutes ses forces. Il eut pitié de lui, d'abord. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas – que c'était mal. Car de tous, ici, c'était Livaï le plus résistant. Ce dernier valait bien mieux que lui, qu'il soit humain ou titan. Ou peut-être importe. Mais ensuite, il sentit quelque chose de pénible lui monter au cœur, comme une nausée piquante qu'il ne pouvait réfréner. Au fond il savait pourquoi – mais c'était trop difficile de l'admettre.

« Caporal. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Livaï avait beau sentir la présence d'Eren, si proche de lui, il avait toujours l'impression que son équipe lui faisait face, immobile. Elle ne partirait donc jamais ? Il ne le voulait pas. Même si les visages chagrinés et pourtant inexpressifs de son escouade lui donnaient des frissons, il refusait de les voir partir pour la dernière fois. Lâcher prise, cela s'appelait. Même cette douleur-là avait un nom. Non, il refusait catégoriquement de les abandonner. Il en avait déjà trop fait…

Le caporal tendit le bras en direction de Petra, persuadé que s'il le voulait, il pourrait toucher la main froide de son amie. Collé au mur, collé au sol, il était cependant trop loin. Il grimaça, de douleur, peut-être, ou de frustration, il ne savait pas trop. Il tendit son bras tellement qu'il sentit presque les os se détacher les uns des autres, les muscles s'arracher, les tendons se couper brusquement. Dans son esprit, sa main les attendrait bientôt, oui. Il suffisait d'un ultime effort et il pourrait les ramener. Les toucher. Mais en réalité, il n'y avait personne : ni Erd, ni Petra, ni Auruo, ni Gunther, et pire encore, la main qu'il tendait si péniblement devant lui s'était en fait tristement posée contre la poitrine de son subordonné, Eren. Lui avait paniqué, mais l'avait finalement laissé faire, en entendant les prénoms chuchotés de son escouade perdue. Maintenant, c'était à Eren de sentir mal. C'était le choix qu'il avait fait qui les avait conduits à la mort. Il revoyait sans mal le sourire de Petra qui, comme un charme, l'avait délivré de tous ses doutes. Et lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, l'espoir plein le cœur, l'incertitude soudaine qui l'avait stoppé, si vive, si brusque. Et lorsqu'il avait finalement osé se retourner, l'horreur qui lui était revenue. Le sang. La mort. Le sentiment d'avoir fait un mauvais choix, irréversible, fatal. Eren fronça les sourcils. Lui qui s'était attendu à se faire incendier par son supérieur subissait maintenant la douleur que ce dernier semblait supporter, comme si cette main posée contre son cœur lui avait transmis cette souffrance qu'il l'aide, qu'il la partage, qu'il prenne ce chagrin, l'en débarrasse, le subisse à sa place.

D'une seconde à l'autre, ces ombres avaient disparu. Il ne voyait plus Petra, ni Gunther et, paniqué, ouvrait de grands yeux comme si l'on avait enfoncé une lame dans son cœur. Eren prit peur et, ne sachant quoi faire, s'avança pour maintenir fermement les épaules du caporal. Il bougeait sans trop bouger, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir perdu de vue ses amis. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il baissé la garde ? Non, pourtant, il n'avait pas baissé les yeux une seule seconde ! Il n'avait pas abandonné… l'avaient-ils abandonné lui, alors ?

« C'est ma faute », répéta-t-il, porta une de ses mains à sa bouche pour couvrir l'horrible plainte qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser s'échapper.

Instantanément, une vague infernale de larmes trouvèrent leur chemin. Elles coulaient, furieuses, le long de son visage, pour terminer leur course folle dans le cou humide du caporal. Déstabilisé, Eren remarqua qu'il avait enlevé le tissu blanc qu'il coinçait dans son col en guise de cravate. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son supérieur aussi… humain. Comme si ce détail supprimé, il était fragile, touchable, comme les autres. Comme lui. Eren releva ses yeux tristes vers ceux de son supérieur qui, d'un coup, les accrochèrent. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, l'un tremblant, plongé dans un état second, l'autre pressant toujours un peu plus les épaules du caporal entre ses longs doigts. Comme s'il refusait de le laisser s'échapper.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, cette position était pénible, douloureuse. Mais il était incapable de couper le contact visuel presque troublant qu'il entretenait avec Livaï. Silencieusement, il lui criait de l'aider, et tout au fond de ses yeux, il distinguait sa haine à son égard. Livaï, à cet instant, changea brusquement d'attitude. Ses larmes continèrent de couleur, mais elles tombèrent plus vite et, au lieu de longer la peau de son cou, chutaient dans le vide du bas de son menton, allant finalement tantôt tacher le tissu transparent de sa chemise, tantôt mouiller la peau nue des bras d'Eren, toujours tendus de part et d'autre de lui. Oui, une lueur presque enragée naquit dans ses yeux.

« Non, Caporal, c'est la mienne. C'est _ma _faute. »

Livaï trouva la réponse. C'était sa faute, mais pas seulement. C'était aussi celle d'Eren. C'était indéniable. Et, emporté par l'alcool et la douce drogue de l'injustice, il commença à se débattre sous les mains puissantes du demi-titan.

« C'est toi qui les as conduits à la mort ! C'est toi qui les as tués ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit merdeux, une saloperie de monstre ! » cria-t-il si fort qu'il faillit reculer de surprise.

Eren ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Certes, un certain mépris reposait dans ses prunelles, et ses sourcils éternellement froncés lui donnaient un air constamment agacé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu crier, crier comme ça, crier comme si c'était tout ce qu'il restait à faire. Il avait l'habitude des insultes – le Caporal parlait rarement pour dire des choses polies. Mais tournées de cette manière, c'était son cœur qu'il griffait de toutes ses forces.

« C'est toi, bordel ! C'est toi qui a tué mon escouade, je te faisais confiance, et eux aussi ! Tu les as trahis ! C'est toi, putain ! » continuait-il toujours.

Il était possédé. Possédé par la souffrance, l'incompréhension, le refus de lâcher prise.

« Je suis désolé ! » hurlait-il en guise de réponse, sous cette attaque insupportable.

Mais Eren, bien qu'il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite à l'entente de ces mots difficiles à entendre, continua de serrer ses doigts autour de ses épaules, et à chaque tentative de son supérieur de s'échapper de cette cage humaine, le repoussait brutalement contre le mur. Il perdrait bientôt le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, de toute manière. Il ne pourrait pas lutter éternellement…

« Sale enflure ! Pourriture de titan ! »

Eren ferma les yeux. Puis, peu à peu, sentit diminuer sa force. Il rouvrit les yeux et en effet, son caporal semblait s'être affaibli à vue d'œil, comme si l'alcool reprenait ses droits sur la violence. Soudain éreinté, il semblait observer le jeune soldat sans comprendre. Des larmes rebelles coulaient toujours mais, elles, lentement. Si lentement qu'Eren lâcha ses épaules pour les essuyer du bout de son pouce. Le Caporal semblait s'être calmé, comme si laisser sortir ces émotions de la sorte, chose tout à fait inhabituelle, l'avait alourdi, l'avait fatigué. Comme s'il n'avait plus la capacité de sortir la moindre insulte pour blâmer le mondre entier.

Il ne restait plus que cet étrange garçon aux yeux verts qu'il tentait désespérément de haïr. Et pourtant, à cet instant-là, c'était la chose à peu près agréable. Le contact délicat de sa peau contre sa joue, qui purifiait son visage de ces larmes infâmes, même si éphémère, était d'une douceur infinie. Il avait presque envie de fermer les yeux – mais Livaï refusait de laisser ce garçon disparaître derrière ses paupières comme l'avaient tantôt fait ses compagnons d'escouade. Alors il sentit son propre visage s'assombrir et laissa les mains innocentes de son soldat le guider dans la nuit.

Eren, après avoir séché ses larmes – et celles qui, au fur et à mesure, faisaient leur apparition, intarissables – empoigna de ses deux mains le cou glissant de son supérieur. Il transpirait. Il faisait froid, mais l'alcool avait fait monter sa température corporelle et sa débâcle intérieure n'avait rien arrangé. Il tint cette chose précieuse, fermement, comme s'il craignait de le briser. Ce cou inaccessible sur lequel il posait ses yeux pour la première fois. Vierge de caresses, vierge de coups, à l'abri des actions immondes de ce monde cruel. À l'abri des mains tendres, à l'abri de celles, violentes, qui ne l'étaient pas. Eren songea qu'il était peut-être le premier à y poser ses mains. Etrangement, il aimait cette idée, comme s'il était parvenu, sans trop l'avoir choisi, à percer la carapace distante du Caporal-chef que personne ne pouvait approcher. Le fait que Livaï ne réagisse pas l'encourageait fortement à se détendre, lui aussi. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'il semblait être en permanence. Ivre, certes, mais il n'avait jamais paru plus humain. Et ses yeux gris, alertes, qui ne clignaient pas, restant obstinément posés sur son visage, il ne les avait jamais vus ainsi. Brillants – de larme, de fatigue… Et pour une fois, la haine s'était apaisée. Elle s'était éteinte, trop lourde à supporter. Pour la première fois, Livaï avait baissé les armes et avait laissé l'ennemi franchir les barrières.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », répéta-t-il d'une voix si calme qu'il crut un instant que son supérieur ne l'avait pas entendue.

De toute manière, ivre, il ne devait pas avoir conscience de grand-chose. Savait-il seulement qui lui faisait face ? La fierté d'avoir découvert cette facette de lui s'évapora. En fin de compte, il ne le voyait pas. Eren baissa les yeux, songeant aux conséquences de ses actes. Et d'ailleurs, comment allait-il faire ? Son supérieur était ivre, affalé sur le sol, au milieu de débris de verre. Malgré sa petite taille, il doutait de pouvoir le porter jusqu'à sa chambre – dont, de toute façon, il ignorait l'endroit.

Mais avant qu'il n'enlève ses mains de son cou, quelque chose se posa sur ses avant-bras, à la fois doux et puissant. C'était Livaï, les yeux vides, qui maintenait le contact. Il avait peur peur d'être seul à nouveau, de contempler le néant en face de lui. Il avait déjà tant perdu jusque-là… se retenir était une habitude, mais venait un moment où il fallait éclater. Livaï n'était… qu'_humain._ Et en cet instant précis, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : garder la présence chaude et apaisante du soldat près de lui. Eren écarquilla les yeux. Son caporal, si froid et distant, avait enfin permis un contact physique. Ses mains contre la peau de ses bras le fascinait alors ces mains avaient tué tellement de choses, elles avaient touché tellement d'armes, de cadavres, d'objets dont il ignorait l'existence. Ces mains était tout ce que Livaï était. Et tout de suite, c'était sur lui qu'elles s'étaient posées.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise, et tenta de lui parler – mais Livaï lui coupa la parole, à sa plus grande surprise.

« Je sais. »

Sa voix était épuisée, dénuée d'émotions. Elle était grave et déchirée, abîmée par ses cris, amère. Ce n'était pas mieux qu'un pardon mais c'était déjà ça – et ces paumes brûlantes posées sur avant-bras lui souffleraient presque un pardon silencieux. C'était compliqué pour lui et sa fierté de prononcer ces mots. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne les aurait pas dits. Alors Eren se contenta de s'imaginer que ce doux toucher était une absolution muette.

Livaï détacha ses mains du jeune soldat et ce dernier hésita à faire de même. Etait-ce le signal ? Allait-il lui reprocher d'être allé trop loin, en laissant ces paumes contre son cou plus longtemps que nécessaire ? Il déglutit, savourant ces quelques instants privilégiés. Livaï ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard – une, deux, peut-être, il ne savait plus – il prit enfin la parole. Fatigué, il semblait prêt à fermer ses paupières, et Eren était décidément perdu : que faire de lui ?

« Reste avec moi. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tentant presque de s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il s'éloigna légèrement et, après avoir balayé les débris de verre qui les entourait d'un geste de main prudent, il s'assit à ses côtés. Il réalisa, mal à l'aise, qu'il n'avait jamais été si proche de son Caporal. Leurs hanches se frôlaient et il sentait le tissu de sa chemise effleurer celui de son t-shirt tissé.

Eren eut l'occasion d'analyser les environs : le vide total, à part quelques caisses, d'autres, pleines de nourriture et boissons, de soins, d'armes. Quelques bouteilles vides étaient couchées près d'eux, et l'obscurité avait repris ses droits : la bougie jusque là allumée commençait à faiblir.

Livaï abandonna définitivement. Et, sans savoir s'il l'avait voulu ou non, sa tête vint presque délicatement cogné l'épaule d'Eren qui, surpris, se crispa d'abord. Mais il ne le repoussa pas, et respirant profondément, finit par basculer son crâne en arrière, toquant doucement contre la pierre du mur.

« Je ne partirai pas. »


End file.
